chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Derghodaemon
(Scavenger Fiend) CR12 Large Outsider (Daemon, Evil, Extraplanar) Initiative: +5 Senses: All-Around Vision, Darkvision 60ft, d''etect magic, see ''invisibility, Perception +28 Aura: ''Feeblemind'' (DC 20, 30ft) Speed: 40ft ACs: KAC: 27 EAC: 25 CMan: 35 (+5 Dex, +12/10 Natural armor) HP: 201 DR: 10 / Good, Immunity Acid, Death effect, Disease, poison, Resistance '''Cold 10, Electricity 10, Fire 10 '''SR 23 Special Defense: '''Gray (20 Churchill) Forcefield (Temporary HP 20, FH 5) '''Fort: +15 Ref: +14 Will: +7 Attack (melee): 5 Claws +23 (2D6 + 20 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1D6) Attack '(ranged): 2 Buzzsaw launcher +23 (2D6 + 12 Kinetic (Slashing), 45ft, Bleed 1D6, Automatic) '''Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10ft '''Special Attack: '''Rend (2D8 + 12 Kinetic (Slashing)) '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 12th, Concentration +15) At will -- Teleport (Self + 50lbs of materials) 3/day -- Fear (Tier 4, DC 17) Quickened Summon Swarm (Spiders or insects only) 1/day -- Creeping Doom Insect Plague Summon (Level 4, 1 derghodaemon 30%) STR +8 DEX +5 CON +6 INT -2 WIS +3 CHA +3 '''Feats: Quickened Spell-like ability (Summon Swarm), Mobility, Jet Dash, Nimble Moves, Opening Volley (+2 to hit on melee after successful ranged attack), Improved Trip (+4 on Trips), Drag Down Skill: Intimidate +18, Perception +18, Sense Motive +18, Stealth +20 Special Quality: '''Swarmwalking ''Special abilities''''' '''Feeblemind Aura: '''The Scavenger Fiend can start clicking and grinding its mandibles and numerous chitinous plates as a Swift action to cause every being within 30 feet to become dumbfounded. Other daemons are immune to this effect, but other creatures must succeed a Will DC 20 save or be affected by an effect similar to the feeblemind spell. A creature which makes its save is immune to this effect for the next 24 hours. The creatures are affected until the Derghodaemon stops this aura or they leave the affected area. This is a sonic mind-affected effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. '''Swarmwalking: '''The Derghodaemon is not affected by swarms, either from their damage or their distraction effect. Description Looking like an odd mix of insects and spiders, Derghodaemon, also known as the Scavenger Fiend, stand around 9 foot tall and weighs more then 800 pounds. While the original Derghodaemon were "au naturel", modern wars with modern weapons have had the fiends replace many of their chitinous parts with metals harvested from the depths of the Underworld, modified to accommodate a power field. Travelling the various battlefields of the supernal realms (stories of the Elven wars in the *Hedgerow* do mention Derghodaemons), ending the life of those barely hanging on and retrieving the last remnants of souls floating around, Scavenger Fiends are horrible in more than one way. Luckily, they are not very intelligent and have a strong sense of self-preservation... when scavenging. When pressed into service by the Archfiends, they follow the front line troops, supporting them with their magic and killing any stragglers, commanded by some of the more powerful members of their fiendish race or some other superior fiend. Tactics There are two times where someone will meet a derghodaemon: either as it is scavenging a battlefield or as it follows the ground troops an Archfiend army. Luckily for most, the first is far more common, as it means you will only meet a single one rather then a swarm of these metallic insect fiends. In these situations, the Derghodaemon will view any creatures with a soul as a fresh new target and will charge towards while firing with their Buzzsaw launchers and impeding the movement of these new preys by summoning swarms of insects to harass them. Once in melee range, the Scavenger Fiend will unleash a flurry of blows with their many claws, rending preys with their mandible whenever possible. If outmatched, the Scavenger Fiend will use their Fear spells and Feeblemind Aura to scatter his opponents and find a good path to retreat or teleport out of reach, hopefully to find more allies and come back to finish the job. Derghodaemon as a multipart monster The Derghodaemon can be used as a multipart monster (especially against lower level parties), as per the monster special rule. As such, the Derghodaemon has 2 Initiative phase, one at +5 (Mandible) and one at +1 (Body). The Derghodaemon HP are divided in Mandible (60) and Body (140). The Forcefield protects both body parts equally. During the Mandible Initiative, the Derghodaemon use its Spell-like abilities or its Feeblemind Aura. If it uses its feeblemind aura, it cannot Rend during the Body initiative. During the Body Initiative, the Derghodaemon can move and make either its Claw attacks or Buzzsaw attacks. Category:Daemon Category:Supernatural Category:Monster